The Young Samurai Part 1
by Ray's Gurl Jasmine
Summary: A little visitor comes to the Kamiya Dojo. She has long hair and a sword attached to her side. But she wears a cloak to hide her face and her hair tied. She also seems to have reminded a certain somebody with her innocence of a niece he once lost.
1. A Young Child Is Found

The Young Samurai Part 1 by Gene  
A little visitor comes to the Kamiya Dojo. She has long hair and a  
sword attached to her side. But she wears a cloak to hide her face and  
her hair tied. She also seems to have captured a certain somebody's  
heart with her innocence. Read more to find out what they will do.  
  
A Young Child Is Found   
  
In the back of the Kamiya Dojo, Migumi and Kaoru are hanging laundry while Kenshin plays with Suzume and Tsubame (A/N: her sister's name is Tsubame right?) and Sanosuke and Yahiko sit on the porch. "Uncle Kenny, you have to try harder to catch us." Tsubame says as her sister and her run from Kenshin. The screams of a child can be heard deep in woods. Then a bone-chilling cry and the slice of flesh in heard. It soon begins to rain as a little girl walks out into an opening, covered in blood and tears. She has a sword in her hand and a bloody ribbon in her hair. In the bushy covered area behind her, lie four bodies. Two belong to two men, who attacked her mother and father. The last two are of her parents. But they have leaves to cover up their bodies with a picture on each of their graves. She looks up to the dismal sky. "I can't stay here any longer..." She looks down and her body starts to tremble. She lifts her head up and begins to walk away. A few weeks later, on their way back to the dojo, Sanosuke and Kenshin see a small figure huddled down by the riverbank. Sanosuke sees her first. "Hey, who's that?" Kenshin turns to look at him. "Lets go see if he's hurt." Sanosuke nods and starts down the hill and towards the body. "Is he gonna be ok Kenshin?" Kenshin picks him up and notices that he is holding a sword close to his body. Suddenly he feels his shirt being soaked with blood. He looks at Sanosuke, "He needs help. He's bleeding very badly. I think we should take him to Ms. Migumi, that we should." Sanosuke takes off his shirt and covers him up with it. They then proceed to run back to the dojo as fast as they can. "Hey, Sanosuke and Kenshin are back!" Kaoru says as she comes outside. She then notices that Kenshin is carrying someone. " Kaoru, where's Ms. Migumi?" Kenshin says as they stop in front of her. "She went to the market to buy something. Why what's the matter? And who's that?" Then Yahiko, Tsubame, and Suzume come outside and he says, "What's with all the noise out here?" "We found a kid down by the river. He's hurt pretty badly." Kaoru uncovers the child and gasps. Almost his entire body was soaked with blood. The only thing that wasn't touched by blood was his hair. Yahiko then helps Kenshin and Sanosuke find a room. They lay the child down and start to take off his clothes. Kaoru suddenly say, "Stop! If you take his clothes off he might wake up." They agree with her as Migumi comes in. "Why is everyone in here?" She looks past them and to the child on the bed. "Who's that?" "Migumi you have to help him. If you don't he'll die." Kaoru says. She nods and tells them to go outside. They do as she tells them and waits patiently. Migumi comes out of the room and closes the door softly. "Well?" Kenshin asks as she comes outside. "Will he be alright?" Yahiko says right after him. "He'll be just fine." She says as she takes the mask off of her face. Tsubame and Suzume both cheer as she says this. "Shh, you two. He needs his sleep." They cover their mouths with their hands and apologize. Kaoru paces from side to side on the porch while Kenshin watches her. She is still very worried about the little boy. Suddenly, Sanosuke and Migumi come running. "Kaoru, the boy's gone. And so is Yahiko." They then start to look for the child that they had rescued. Migumi looks in all the rooms and Kaoru checks the practice area. And Sanosuke looks around the whole building. Finally, the young girl passes them. Yahiko is trying his best to catch her but she is too fast. "Hey get back here!!" Yahiko screams as she starts to run out of places to run. 'Oh no! I'm trapped. Now what will I do?' She thinks. She then tries to run out of the dojo, and accidentally runs into Kenshin and falls onto the ground. She stands up to brush herself off and says, "Oh, sorry sir." He smiles at him, "It's alright." She looks up at him and blushes. "There he is! Kenshin get him!" Sanosuke yells as he, Yahiko, Migumi, and Kaoru come running. She says as she hides behind Kenshin, "Please sir, don't let them catch me!" "Sir Ken, you caught the boy." Migumi says as she walks up to Kenshin. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Ms. Migumi. For this is a girl, not a boy." "A girl?!" All of them say as she comes out from hiding. She takes her hood off and her hair comes down. "Wow..." Yahiko says as she looks at them all shyly. She clings to Kenshin's leg when they all take a step forward. Kaoru blinks then goes eye level with the little girl. "It's ok we're not gonna hurt you." She moves to pat the girl's head, but she flinches away from her hand. "Let me try Kaoru. After all, I am good with children." Migumi says, which makes Kaoru fume. Migumi smiles at the girl and she hides behind Kenshin. Everyone laughs as Migumi frowns. Kenshin looks at Sanosuke, "Hey Sano, why don't you try?" "Sure, why not." He walks up to the girl and she looks at him fearfully. "Well, aren't you a little lady? Are you scared of me?" The little girl smiles at Sanosuke and shakes her head. He stretches his arms out and she hugs him tightly. By now, everyone is thoroughly shocked. "How in the world did he do that when we couldn't?" He picks her up and smiles warmly at her. "She's such a little lady." She giggles at the compliment and smiles adorably. Kaoru and Migumi say, "Hmp! Kid doesn't even know when a woman is trying to show her affection." They suddenly feel something tug on their legs and they look down. The little girl smiles and holds her hands out. They both bend over and look at her empty hands. "Here..." Two sets of diamond earrings appear in her small hands. "They're yours...take them." She smiles again as they take them. Kaoru put them on and looks into a mirror. "They're beautiful. Thank you...um..."   
  
End Pt. 1.  
  
Hehe sorry for that but I've run out of stuff to write for right now. R&R and flames are allowed. But don't be brutal!! 


	2. A Skilled Swordsman, Sakura Tsukani

The Young Samurai Part 2 by Ray's Gurl Jasmine  


Hey I'm back everyone .I'd like to get more reviews before I put up my next chapter. Pretty please with sprinkles on top? And some suggestions would be nice to k ? And thanks Peppermint Dream for correcting my mistake. Thanks I owe ya.

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin either. I only own Sakura and that's it k? Now on to the story!

A Skilled Swordsman, Sakura Tsukani

Kaoru puts them on and looks into a mirror. "They're beautiful. Thank you…um…"

The young girl smiles sweetly at her. "Tsukani. Sakura Tsukani." (A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to make her name mean cherry blossoms. ; I was going crazy trying to think of a name.)

Kenshin blinks as she says her name. 'Sakura Tsukani. That name sounds familiar.'

"Sakura. Sakura! Where are you!" Shishio says as he knocks over everything in his path.

A young man named Sojiro comes in. "Mr. Shishio, what's wrong?"

"Sakura, where is she?" Sojiro walks inside of the torn up room. He picks up a part of a doll's head off the floor.

"What's this?" Sojiro says as he picks up a letter, neatly folded and written in black ink.

Dear Mr. Shishio and Sojiro,

Thank you so much for everything. I know I said I would stay, but I want to try and test my skills against him. That's right, the legendary Hidokari Batosai. I'll come back so don't worry about me.

Truly yours,

Sakura.

Shishio growls as he finishes reading the letter. "Go out and find her…"

"But why Mr. Shishio?" Sojiro asks. Shishio turns around and glares at the young man.

"Now Sojiro!"

"So how do you like it here so far?" Yahiko asks as he rewraps her wounds.

Sakura shrugs and slides her shirt strap back up. "It seems pretty nice. But I can't stay here."

Kaoru looks over at her and says, "Sure you can. You wouldn't be a burden."

"That's right Sakura. Everyone enjoys your company." Megumi replies while sitting down.

She smiles sadly and closes her eyes. She reopens them, just a little, with a smile still on her face. "I wish I could. You all have been like my family. But they'll find me."

Sanosuke looks over at her. "Who's they?"

"Sojiro and Mr. Shishio."

Kenshin freezes up at the name. 'Shishio. Could this girl be the daughter he took?'

Megumi blurts out, "Shishio?! The Shishio?!"

Sakura is surprised by her outburst, but nods anyway.

"I know he's a bad man. But he and Sojiro are all I've got left." She smiles as she continues. "I lost both my parents to thieves and then my brothers and sisters to a fire. After that Mr. Shishio took me in."

Kenshin gasps in horror. "Sakura…" She looks up at him and blinks.

"Yes Mr. Kenshin?"

He sees the innocence in her eyes and smiles. She blushes softly at his smile.

He gets up and walks outside while saying, "You can stay here for as long as you like."

A few weeks later and early one day…

Suzume and Tsubame are sound asleep next to Sakura. Sakura's bedroom door opens slowly, this makes her open her eyes and she clutches her sword that was lying right beside her.

"I don't know Kaoru. Do you really think we should do this?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes I'm sure! I will not have some little girl staying here and not have to be part of my dojo!"

Kaoru lays something next Sakura before taking her sword and then her and Megumi sneak out of her room.

"Uncle Kenny! Where's Sakura?" Tsubame asks later in day while he is bringing out laundry. Suzume copies her sister and smiles at him.

Kenshin looks down at them and then back up.

"Oh there she is."

Sakura comes out the corner of the house with a frown on her face.

She walks up to him and her face softens. "Good morning Suzume, Tsubame. Excuse me, Mr. Kenshin…" He looks down at her and says, "Good morning and yes?"

"Where is Ms. Kaoru? She has taken something that belongs to me."

Coincidentally, Kaoru comes outside and says, "Good morning everyone."

"Oh, just the person I wanted to see. Ms. Kaoru…" He walks up to her. "Did you take something of Sakura's?"

She blinks then looks down to the frowning girl. She still couldn't believe that such a sweet girl could handle a sword.

"Oh yes, I took her sword." She reaches behind her back and takes the sword out and says, "She doesn't know how to use one so I thought that she shouldn't…"

"Well you thought wrong." Sakura says sternly. Kenshin, Suzume, Tsubame, and Kaoru all look at her.

She holds her hand out with a slight frown.

"I really would like to have my sword back. I really do know how to use it."

Yahiko and Sanosuke comes out as she begins her statement. Yahiko tries his best not to laugh at what she says.

"What's so funny Yahiko?" Sakura asks him.

"Please you really expect me to believe that? I'm older than you are and I can't even handle a sword."

She blinks and gently takes her sword from Kaoru. She smirks at him and begins to leave.

"If you say so Yahiko. But I really must disagree with you."

Suddenly, a figure comes through the wall and scoops up Sakura. It then disappears through the forest.

"Sakura!"

Everyone goes to the woods to look for her, but she is nowhere to be found.

Sakura struggles as he kidnapper runs through the forest. "Put me down! Put me down now!!"

"Come now little Sakura. Is that anyway to talk to me?"

She gasps and looks up at his face and it was Sojiro. She continues to struggle against him, but fails miserably.

"What were you thinking!?!" screamed Shishio as he walked around Sakura.

She looked down and says, "I thought I could find him."

Shishio growls, "And did you?!" Sakura shakes her head and turns it to the side.

"Get out of my sight. I shall deal with your punishment later." She only bows and walks out of his room and into her own.

12 years later…

"Ok, ok! I give up Sakura!" An older Sojiro says as a young woman sheathes her sword.

"Only the fittest survive in this world. If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die."

Sojiro sighs as he looks up at Sakura. Her pink hair is longer, her blue eyes are livelier, and her smile is as adorable as ever. But she has locked her emotions except happiness away. Her eyes seem dead to the world, though they are a brighter glint to them, they make it seem like her soul has been locked away, never to arise.

"Hey, kid! Mr. Shishio wants to see you." A woman named Yumi says as she sticks her head into the training area. Sojiro gets up then Yumi says, "Not you, her."

Sakura blinks and walks out of the room.

In Shishio's room, he is talking to Sakura. He tells her that she must kill the Batosai and his friend if necessary. Sakura nods and then picks up her sword before leaving the room.

"Finally I may test my skills against him. This will be very fun."

Kenshin and Sanosuke start to walk through the room to the other side. Suddenly, what seems like a bolt of lightning hit Kenshin in his arm.

"Kenshin!"

He puts his arm down and looks up at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I have some playmates. I haven't had any since I was a child."

Sakura lifts her head up and looks at them. Sanosuke gasps and says, "A woman?!"

"Answer my question please. Who are you?" Kenshin pries again.

The girl smiles adorably at them and says, "My name is…Sakura."

"Sa…kura?"

"You must be Mr. Himura. Also know as the Batosai." Sakura bows like a lady before smiling again.

'That smile. I know I've seen it somewhere before.' Sanosuke thinks as he looks at her.

Sakura starts to untie her long kimono. Sanosuke and Kenshin both get all bug-eyed as it drops to the floor.

"That's much better. I was getting a little hot in that thing. Shall we begin now Mr. Himura?" She was wearing a short-skirted green kimono.

He nods and she gets into her stance. Sakura starts to bounce up and down slightly before disappearing.

End Pt. 2.  
  
R&R and no hurtful flames!! Well maybe a little but don't be too brutal please... 


	3. Author's Note

The Young Samurai Part 3 by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

Hey I'm back everyone. I'd like to get more reviews before I put up my next chapter. Pretty please with sprinkles on top? And some suggestions would be nice to k ?And thanks Peppermint Dream for correcting my mistake. Thanks I owe ya. Gomen-nasai Minna-san.


	4. The Skill of A Warrior, The Heart of A C...

The Young Samurai Part 4 by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

Hey guys! I'm back now for a little while. Sorry about the sudden leavingness. I was on vacation but I'll tell you guys next time, ne?

You guys know the routine. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything associated with it. I only own Sakura. Now to the story...

Oh and thanks for the great review Peppermint Dream. Even if it did take up half of the page -;;

The Skill of A Warrior, The Heart of A Child

"That's much better. I was getting a little hot in that thing. Shall we begin now Mr. Himura?" She was wearing a short-skirted kimono.

He nods and she gets into her stance. Sakura starts to bounce from side to side slightly before disappearing. Loud sliding sounds are heard as she speeds around the room. A flash of light is all Kenshin sees before he raises his sword to block her attack.

The woman smiles sweetly at him then jumps back, landing delicately on her feet. "Sakura...why are you doing this?"

The happiness in her eyes seems to diminish slightly at his question. "You, Mr. Himura, have nothing to fear if you kill me." She speeds towards him at blinding speed only to get her attack blocked again.

"Sakura! I have taken a vow to never kill again and to save those in need as a repent for what I have done in the past."

"If what you say is correct, then back then wouldn't you have done something to rescue me from everything that was done to me when I got back?"

"What? Rescue you?"

"If what you say truly is correct, then why didn't you rescue me?"

She pushes past him and bounces off the wall, thumping echoing throughout the room. "What happened Sakura?"

"Back then no one rescued me!" She says, leaving marks all around the room. "I had no family...any real family or friends!!"

"Sakura!"

Flashback of Sakura's past...

"Sakura...Sakura get in here now!" A badly bandaged man screams from inside of a shed. A 4-year old Sakura wearing a tattered kimono runs towards the voice and opens the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't call me sir. Sakura where have you been?" the bandaged man asks.

"I was going to get you some more bandages and food Mr. Shishio." The little girl says as she puts down a few rolls of bandages in front of him and some food as well. He picks one of the rice balls up and eats one of them

"Sakura. Sakura! Where are you?" An elderly woman says as she walks out of the beautiful mansion.

Sakura turns slightly and runs out the shed, turning towards him once outside. "I'll be right back Mr. Shishio..." she closes the door and runs towards the woman.

"Sakura! Sakura Tsukani..."

"Here I am grandmother..." she hugs the old woman tightly with a smile on her face.

"Sakura...there you are child. Where have you been? Your brother is..." the old woman gets cut off.

"He's not my brother!! No brother would do to his sister what he did to me..." she grips her kimono at the thought of it.

"What do you mean child?" Sakura looks up and is about to tell her when she sees him in the window right above them. He smiles down at her, sending a chill throw her small body.

"Oh...hello Touya." (A/N: Yeah yeah I know his name came from Yu Yu Hakusho but it was the first thing that came to my mind alright ?!)

Touya was Sakura's only other family member, other than her grandmother and Uncle whom she so strongly resembled and only had seen once. They were living with their grandmother in her stately mansion. At first she loved her brother...well stepbrother...very much. But he did something that made her opinions about his change greatly.

"Sakura, can you come up here for a second?" Touya asks, frowning slightly with the same smile on his face. The wind blew his blonde hair in front of his brown eyes, concealing the look of pleasing himself with his sister from the two.

She looks back at the shed before running into the mansion..."Yes Touya-kun..."

Once she was in his room, Touya grabbed her by her arm and squeezed as hard as he could on her fragile body.

Sakura cries out and closes one of her eyes, wincing from the pain.

"Now, now...you weren't think of telling grandmother about our little secrete were you?" he asked gently yet firmly.

Sakura shook her head and tried to get out from his grasp, ending up almost breaking her wrist and scratching him in his face.

"Stay away from me Touya!" she screamed as she ran from him, knocking over a lantern and catching the plush rug on fire instantly. As soon as she sees this she runs to the door and opens it, Touya right behind her.

Once outside, Sakura runs into an empty shed to find a small sword from Shishio. She grabs it and runs back out, narrowly dodging her stepbrother as she headed for the woods, where in the end she eventually slaughtered her big brother.

After killing him, she buries the body under a pile of leaves next to her grandmother. Then she gets what little she could carry and walks away from the burning mansion.

End flashback...

"No one cared about me! My grandmother tried to care for me but she died when I was still young..." Sakura says as she comes to a halt in front of Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"Hey Kenshin! Get her now! Her guard's down!" Sanosuke only gets a shake from Kenshin for his answer.

Sakura starts crying with a murderous frown on her face. "My good for nothing Uncle...broke his promise. He didn't come back for me like he said he would!!"

She growls and disappears, thumping heard on all sides of Kenshin and Sanosuke. Suddenly Kenshin gasps feeling a blade pressed his neck and the back of his head as Sakura cuts the ribbon holding his hair.

Sano takes a step forward. "Kenshin move!"

"Sakura...I'm truly sorry for not rescuing you. I hope you can forgive me." Kenshin says as he looks behind him slightly. Then he feels something light lay against his hair and back.

"Uncle Kenshin...your hair feels just like his used to. So soft and warm..." she says softly while rubbing her cheek into it gently, a tear drops down her face.

Kenshin's eyes go wide in shock before turning around and looking at her. Her head was still down as she smiles through the tears. "I'll never get a chance to make him proud of me now..."

Kenshin smiles and drops his sword, embracing her gently as he pets her hair gently. "You already have...my little Sakura Tsukani."

Alright I'm not good at this too much but...ha! I love cliffhangers. I'll need at least 5 reviews before I can continue the story k? Thanks -

P.S.: Please R&R flames are welcomed


End file.
